


Enjoy the Silence

by aliveinvividity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, SO, Sorry?, but then i realized i sucked at writing that, i WAS, i didn't get to sexy times, really i WAS, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveinvividity/pseuds/aliveinvividity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham craved attention.</p><p>Will Graham craved someone.</p><p>Will just wanted love. Even if it was from someone who wasn't Alana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: Enjoy the Silence- Depeche Mode

“You fear being alone?” Hannibal asks, maroon eyes glittering.

Will clears his throat, inhaling softly. “I don't exactly fear being alone. I just,” he pauses, “I'm expecting that I'm going to remain alone.” He's looking down at the perfectly polished wood floor of Hannibal's office, scratching the arm of his chair with a thumbnail.

The other man nods, contemplating Will's words. “Is there anyone in particular you have grown fond of; whom you've grown feelings for?”

Will thinks of Alana- her soft blue eyes and long, dark curly hair. Her words rings through his mind like a broken symphony. 'No. It's because I think you're unstable. And, until that changes, I can only be your friend.'

“Yes,” he replies, looking away from the wood floor to Hannibal. “But I can't be with them. I don't think I ever will.” He shrugs slightly, “at least, not for a while.”

Hannibal hums, nodding lightly to himself. “Is it because you are unstable?”

Will's mouth opens and closes, a small choked sound leaving his lips. 

“So it is.” Hannibal looks thoughtful as Will flounders for a reply. “In all sincerity, you are a very remarkable being. Whomever they are, they are missing out on something quite special.” Hannibal looks him in the eyes as he says it, an almost hungry look fleeting past the shaded maroon orbs.

Hannibal Lecter was flirting with him. He was sure of it. And he had no idea what to say. Instead of doing just that, he stares at the frames of his glasses. His cheeks feel warm; palms sweaty. 

“Have you confronted them with your feelings, Will?” This breaks the silence, and his eyes flicker anywhere about the room that isn't Hannibal. Another hum.

The older man stands, and makes his way over smoothly. Will's grip on the arms of the chair tighten considerably, knuckles turning white. He's still staring at the frame of his glasses, adam's apple bobbing with a rough swallow. Hands appear on top of his own, Hannibal's breath just shy on his cheek. He's very close, his legs around Will's own. Hannibal's practically straddling him.

Will is caged- like an animal. 

“Hannibal,” Will whispers, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. “Hannibal...”

“I'm here, Will,” the other murmurs into the shell of his ear, a smile curving there. “I'm here.”

Hands slowly move from Will's hands up his arms. A kiss is placed neatly under his earlobe. Will sucks in a nervous breath, and Hannibal makes a soothing shushing sound. “I've got you.” Another kiss- on the side of his neck. It almost feels loving, it's so tender. Will doesn't know if he likes it. He shifts, baring his neck for more. 

He can feel the whisper of soft inhales, Hannibal nosing at his throat. A small moan pours from his mouth. 

This is all he wanted. He just wanted someone to be there. 

Even if Hannibal Lecter was the one willing to give that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> There WAS going to be smut.
> 
> Honestly, there WAS. But right now, I'm a little bit rusty. So, I'm warming up again.
> 
> If you are currently thinking: "Wow, I could've totally written that ending"- go right on ahead. 
> 
> I don't care.
> 
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys sent me messages of one-shots you would like between them.
> 
> Message me on here.
> 
> If I don't get to you quickly, that's because I don't have internet at home.
> 
> Love you guys, and have a good day. <3
> 
> Or night?
> 
> Year?


End file.
